


Stylish Kids in the Riot

by chrisy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisy/pseuds/chrisy
Summary: 数据：一万人里只有一个人会没有灵魂伴侣纹身。
Kudos: 1





	Stylish Kids in the Riot

**Author's Note:**

> 补档

大部分人的灵魂伴侣纹身都是与生俱来的。如果你没有，那么你可以祈祷二次性征的时候它能够出现。但如果到了十七岁成年生日你都没有感到过皮肤上的火烧火燎与心悸，恭喜，你中奖了。 

数据：一万人里只有一个人会没有灵魂伴侣纹身。 

韦斯莱家有七个小孩，其中两个没有纹身。

通常：灵魂伴侣的纹身会出现在明显而不影响美观的地方。比如锁骨，脖子，耳后，手，手臂。那些平时会露出来的地方，因为它的目的就是：醒目，让你的灵魂伴侣能够一眼找到你。

定义：纹身清晰且包含有约定俗成含义的较复杂图案。

一般人在拥有自己的纹身后会去注意看别人自己出现纹身的相同部位。但不是乔治，不是弗雷德，因为乔治在大腿根有一个圆形胎记，弗雷德只在背后有一颗小痣。

程序：一出生就伴随着纹身的宝宝，他们的纹身会在出生的时候就拍照被登记。没有纹身的也会被登记为"有待查看"，并在成长路上一直被"灵魂伴侣保证部"追踪。（灵魂伴侣保证部，原名灵魂伴侣配对保障委员会，由民间致力于公民和平幸福的志愿者创办的非盈利性组织，于1985年5月2日并入国家安全和平保障局。）追踪手段温和并保障被追踪者隐私。

书是这么写的，话是这么说的，也是大部分人认知与深信的。但事实是，一旦你被录入有待查看的名单，你会被锁定在无死角的监控探头下，24/7，确保你不会做出任何－－出格的举动。不可以影响他人，如果你拒绝谈话内容被窃听，你与他人的正常交流都会受到限制。

莫莉韦斯莱非常清楚这一点，即使她一出生就有纹身：她的两个双胞胎哥哥始终都没有过纹身，直到他们去世。她是兄弟姐妹里和他们走得最近的，所以她知道这种追踪意味着什么。所以在她浑身无力地陷在病床里，而护士要把两个双胞胎录入名单的时候，她脸色发白地把自己撑起来，试图能争取。

她说："那颗胎记和痣，可能只是纹身的变种，简单的纹身。"

护士同情（针对他人不幸，包括幸灾乐祸和嘲讽）地看了她一眼，说，"亲爱的，我很抱歉，但你也清楚纹身不可能是这样的。"

"求你了，你知道这取决于你。"

"我知道，亲爱的，我很为你的不幸感到悲伤，但咱得公事公办。"

"别'亲爱的'我，我听说过你遇到过不少起'例外'。"

"哦，我知道例外。"护士脸冷了下来，"我不知道你听说的是什么，但我听说的例外可是万分之一。"

常识：没有纹身的人是隐患。

很多学校拒绝招收没有纹身的孩子，但在许多年前，霍格沃茨－－一所历史悠久的前贵族学校，那时候的校长邓布利多，公开表示他欢迎暂时没有纹身，或者永远不会有纹身的孩子。在学校里所有的孩子有平等的待遇，他们受到的教育从来不会称没有纹身的孩子比别人低一等，不会说他们是"社会的拖累"。（实际上校长在私下里表示过他对所谓灵魂伴侣的不屑态度。他甚至偶尔会对没纹身的孩子更关照些－－这可能是因为哈利，因为他没有父母而且他所寄住的家庭（他的亲姨妈和她的丈夫儿子）对他并不...好。让我们停留在这个词上，因为他们并没有因虐待儿童而被举报惩罚过，所以只是，不好。）

这些在新的校长，乌姆里奇上任后全都变了。

霍格沃茨之前每年都能够招收到二三十个没有纹身的孩子，而消息传来今年这个数字降到了两个，原因是他们在上学期结束之前就办好了学籍，但乌姆里奇不能够随便地开除学生，即使她非常希望这么做。

也就是说，如果乔治和弗雷德不夹着尾巴做人，她会很容易找到能把他们开除的把柄，因为，你知道，弱势方的把柄太好找了。(太讽刺了，他们甚至都没见过这个人。)

乌姆里奇在开学第一天把全校师生召集到了大厅里。所谓大厅，其实是他们的餐厅，这座古老建筑物里最大的整块场地，能容纳全校几千个学生同时用餐。还有半小时就是饭点，乌姆里奇却事先把那些长桌都搬走了，弗雷德踏进大门的时候感到大厅空旷得诡异，即使前面已经密密匝匝排了几只队伍。黑压压的人群几乎没有声音，而这之前从没有发生过－－然后站在台阶顶端的人，想必就是乌姆里奇了，对着话筒清了清嗓子。

她说，欢迎，霍格沃茨学子们，我是你们的校长，你们可以叫我乌姆里奇教授。然后是(除了邓布利多以外)所有校长都会在开学演讲时候说的话：你们要感谢学校给你们的机会，感谢无私的国，公平的教育机制，感谢所有的和谐，希望你们在这里畅游知识的海洋(这个邓布利多也会说)，最后祝愿你们获得幸福平和。

有什么问题吗?那边举手的男孩，对就是你，你有什么疑问吗?

"邓布利多去哪了?"是哈利。哈利还坚持叫老校长邓布利多，如果弗雷德像哈利那样和他关系那么好，他早就叫他阿不思了。

"你们的上一任校长早就过了该退休的年龄了，他已经属于营业非法教育机构。"乌姆里奇用他嗲气的声音甜甜地(公事公办，幸灾乐祸)说，"教育部为了提供安全正确的教育将他卸任。"

"他教得很好，你不敢－－"

"事实上，教育部正在对他进行调查中。我们免去了对他的罚款，同时也提供了一份他需要感激的退休金。相信你们都看到了报纸上的公文。男孩，你叫什么名字?"

哈利，哈利波特，女士。

是教授。波特，熟悉的名字，我在名单上见过。现在可以散会了，有待查看名单上的孩子留一下。


End file.
